Complete chaos
by Emmens
Summary: weird stuff always happens on halloween, Dib is no exception, sparkly vampire, werewolves, Tak coming back, this won't be a quiet halloween thats for sure, better summary inside DaTr


I wanna take this moment to give major thanks to my best friend and beta-reader person Alex who helps to make this story less bad in the grammar department and made it read a lot better

it is with regards to jhonen vasquez that I say.. yes, here is another fanfiction that takes your characters, and completely screws with your original concept, scewering the characters and totally leaving your original cartoon in the dust, then again...the show got canceled and you have said time and time again that you have no intentions of continueing...soooo I'm taking your original concept, scewering the characters, and totally leaving your original cartoon in the dust , prepare to have your belly brought to illness as it is prone to do

**Translation**: I do not own Invader Zim, Invader Zim is originally created by Jhonen Vasquez and owned by nickelodean, a subsidiary of viacom, which is owned by future emperor of the world ted turner

**Summary**: Strange stuff tends to happen near Halloween. This is a suprize to Dib, regardless of the fact that wierd stuff happens to him anyway. Tak crash lands on earth, sparkly vampires appear, and other craziness that lead up to the most awesome thing that could happen in Dib's lifetime.

**Complete chaos **

Most students hated the concept of having to go to school on Saturday, and yet here most were, standing at the front of the structure that represented the hellish reality of crushed dreams.

Four teenagers marched forward to the school, each one had a look of excitement as they stepped up to the door of the hi-skool. From the outside it looked unused, however as a teenager with round glasses and a scythe-like hair style knocked on the door, somebody opened it.

The low rumbling of chatter from within quieted as everyone focused on the group of kids. As they reached the middle of the hall, the one with glasses stepped forth. The teen looked around the hallway, inspecting the large crowd before yelling, "Let's party!"

And party they did. It was great, something original, something never done before. The students partied in the hallways, classrooms, bathroom, and any elsewhere they could fit. Dib was finaly enjoying himself. He had came up with the most perfect idea ever, and everyone loved it. He was now watching his peers dancing.

"I love what you' ve done, Dib." Tak said walking up from behind him and wrapping her arms around his shoulder

"I love you, Tak." Dib said before he kissed her passionatly.

"I love you too, Dib." she said breathlessly as she kissed back.

"Mr. Membrane." "Mr. Membrane!" **"Mr. Membrane!"**

Dibs head shot up as the entire class started laughing at him. "Please sit up straight, and stop trying to french kiss your text book." The bell rang, signaling the end of class.

It was all a dream. He was still unpopular, still considered the biggest loser in the school, Tak wasn't there, and the kiss never happened. Damn.

Dib walked his way through the halls slowly, The day was finally over and it was now the weekend that started fall break. A full week long break that would end on november first. As Dib turned the corner towards his house, he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Yo Dib-stink!" It was Zim. Sometime through the years he had turned from his mortal enimy to his best friend.

"Yeah, Zim?" Dib asked.

"You and Gaz still doing godzillathon with me and Keef tonight?"

"Yeah, we'll be there. Wouldn't miss godzilla for the world." Dib said they passed Zims house.

"Be sure to bring plenty of orange soda."

Now, if your wondering if what you just read was a huge typo or that last cup of pudding coming back to get you, Zim, Dib, Gaz, and Keef are all friends. You see, sometime during middle school Zim accidenatally started a status report to the talles while the Tallest were talking about him being banished and everyone considering him a joke, and at first Zim thought it was them just testing his loyalty and pretending that he wasn't listening in on them, but he kept listening in on them and found out that it was true. Sometime after that Zim became suicidal and went to Dib and Gaz to put him out of his misery. Instead of death, Gaz befriended him and, with the exception of times where Zim got a little moody, it's been this way ever since.

Keef is a slightly less dramatic story. Somewhere after puberty, Keef mellowed out, becoming a kind of cool individual. Although, most people didn't see that due to the fact that he still had random outburst of ADD. He was also a flaming bisexual, which got him crap from every homophobe or overly religious nutcase in their town. But enough of that, this is about Dib, not Keef.

Over the year, his life had been getting better. He now had a small group of friends outside of Gaz, Zim, and Keef, he even had actually been able to get a couple girlfriends over the years, although both were very short lived he was still friends with both of them. Dib opened the door of his home and headed straight to the refrigerator. He looked over his options. "Let's see... Coke, Sprite... Ah-ha! Rootbeer!" He took the rootbeer, popped the top, and took a long sip. Dib called out, "I'll be in the garage!" as he walked to their garage.

As you would guess, Dib had been working on Tak's ship for the past few years. It flies, it has all of it's original programing as well as Taks original personality security programing. Dib sat down in the ship and turned on the radio that he had integrated into it and listened to the music, watching the sun begin to set.

These were times of solitude where Dib got away from the troubles he had in life. His mind recently had been drifting to the girl he had met back in middle skool, Tak. He had, for a brief time, counted her off as a simple childhood crush, and tried to not think about her and pursue other girls, something 'normal' teenagers would probably do, but Dib's life, along with the fact that both girls he dated did not believe he was doing anything meaningful, was far from normal. Deep soul searching, if it can be called such, led Dib to realized something.

He was in love with a girl, who was an alien, and who was lost in space.

So, as the tragic hero must do, Dib worked harder in restoring Tak's ship, in hopes that if he repaired it to how it was before it had crashed, the ship might be able to find where tak was. If it were only that simple. Yes, he succeded in repairing everything in Tak's ship, and he nearly squealed like a fangirl when he found out that the ship knew where Tak was, but (and there will always be one) Tak's ship was stubborn, saying that the real Tak would hate him, a pitiful human, and it refused to tell him where she was. Dib shut that part of the ship off.

Sadness, excitement, fear, longing; emotions clouded Dib after that, which lead to a significantly long amount of down time and possible consdieration of destroying the ship. However, his better morals kept him from destroying it. It was better knowing he did what was right than undo everything he did do, so now here he was sitting in an alien ship with garage door open watching the sun go down. He could go soon to watch godzilla movies with Zim and the rest, everything was normal. But there's a problem. This is a fanfiction, and something exciting is going to happen soon.

Across town, there was a teenager by the name of Melvin. He was 16 years old, made good grades, never spoke out of turn, and was in drama club. He was a perfectly normal student, until this night. Fate would have him stumble onto a night club full of what apearred to be vampire enthusiasts, it being near halloween it didn't seem to horribly weird; until someone tried to bite him.

So now we find melvin running down an alley way being chased by some psychopath who wants to take a bite out of him. Worse, he swore he heard growling. Melvin was scared as hell. Running through the dimly lit alley ways, Melvin's heart was thumping as fast as a heart can with out popping, his mind raced trying to recall if he was being chased by one or more people. 'This sucks so bad,' He thought again and again, breathing too heavily and too fearful to say anything that might alert more. He turned a corner and paused to take a breath. His releif was cut short as he was shoved violently up against a wall. He felt a pinch in his neck and all too suddenly he saw black.

The woman who had pushed Melvin against the wall injected a syringe of a strange orange liquid into his neck. "Even a man who is pure," the girl murmered. "May become a werewolf when the autumn moon is bright." She pulled the needle from Melvins neck and released him. He slumped to the ground in a heap, groaning.

A second figure emerged from the shadows."You realize you forgot quite a bit of that rhyme."

The girl smirked. "Well, it's not like it's an incantation, Eddy."

The teen male smiled. "True, but it does add to the atmosphere, Bell."

Bell looked down at the currently unconcious Melvin. "So five hours at best?" She asked Eddy.

"Three if his will isn't too strong." Eddy grinned evilly. "See? He's already changing." Eddy pointed to Melvins hair. It was changing colors.

"Offward and onward to Keef's house!" Zim jumped at the pole of a street sign, spinning dramatically as he pointed in a direction.

"You're pointing the wrong way Zim." Gaz said with a slight laugh. Zim raised an eyebrow and dramatically turned the correct way.

"To keefs house!" he shouted, jumping off of the street sign and somewhat skipping to Keef's house.

"off to to see keef-uke" Zim spoke even more "for the epic Final wars" he spoke even refereing to the godzilla movie while Striking an action pose, laughed turning around to see that gaz and Dib were now several dozen feet ahead of him " wait up!"Zim yelled as he ran to catch up

"Your brooding" Gaz said to Dib as Zim caught up to them heaving for air

"I always brood, whats your point" Dib said

"you've been brooding since you got home from school" Gaz pointed out " about four hours ago, normally you stop at some point"

"well, I've just been thinking" Dibs said looking at the ground "about stuff"

"Tak" Gaz and Zim spontaneously chimed out making dib jump a little

"Dude you need to get past that" Zim said "tak isn't gonna come back, the likelihood of sparkling vampires are higher than that happening"

"you exist" Dib said back deadpan

"What self respecting alien would come to earth?" Zim said jumping onto a street bench "this planet is a cesspool dripping over with slime" Zim threw an arm into the air "seven eighths of the population have no concern for anyone but themselves, while fifteen sixteenths are horrible conceited"

"and the other good fraction?" Gaz interrupted

zim gazed at Gaz "are extremely good company" Zim jumped down from the bench "and are to be held as close to yourself as can be had" Zim finished grabbing Gaz's hand and kissing it in a gentlemanly fashion

"right.." Gaz said as she pulled her arm back the was starting to get dark "hey whats that" gaz pointed up the other eyes followed"

"hmm, probably falling space junk...I think it's wish worthy though" Zim declared

"you believe in wishes?" Dib asked

"considering I thought I was trying to take over this planet when in reality I was exiled, I Feel that it wouldn't be much of a stretch" Zim said a smile forming on his face " so yes"

" shall we wish upon it then?" Gaz asked as the three continued in there upward gaze Dib was silent at the word wish

"if we want we should" Zim suggested and everyone quietly did as such

Dib watched the falling burning mass fall through the sky as it streeked down somewhere past the forest near by, A thought went through his head "uh, i'm gonna take a long way to keefs house" Dib made up an excuse "I'll meet up with you guys there" Dib said as he darted off in the direction of the woods

"he's not gonna be back for awhile is he?" ZIm asked gaz

"nope" Gaz said dead pan "you wanna go make out at keefs place?"

" I thought you'd never ask."

It apears that an empty clearing in the woods always seem to be a place for stuff to crash in, oh if I could count the movies I've seen stuff crash in the woods...I'd have a few extra fingers...on to the story.

Dib rushed through the forest as he saw it crash somewhere ahead of him causing a pillar of smoke to billow up, "ok, where am I?" Dib asked a loud as he stopped to catch his breath it had gotten dark faster than he thought it would, "where did it land?" a question stirred in his head when he saw the falling object a hunch perhaps what ever you want to say, Dib just knew he had to see what fell into the woods.

Dib had reached the crash site it. the fire from the wreck now smoldering as smoke spewed outward from the wreckage of whatever had made the crater. Dib looked all over to see if anyone might have been inside "please be here, please be here, please be here" Dib repeated as he started to carefully climbed down to get a closer look at the wreckage

**Wammo!**

Dib was thrown backward and on to his Back, his vision temporarily blurred as his glasses now knocked off of his face someone now hunched over him pressing his head down as he felt the pressure of a what was immistakably a knife pressing into his neck

"state your name" the feminine voice said with a new zealand accent "Now" she demanded pressing the knife a litttle harder into his neck flesh

**"**d-dib" Dib stated his name as instructed, his attacker gasped as she pulled the knife back

"get his glasses." his captor said to an unseen entity there was silence as his captor placed his glasses back on his face he felt the hands of who ever was now threatening to kill him slide his glasses over his face, his image restore he nearly passed out at who it was.

there standing over him was......

Tak.

Yep, he fainted.

"well that was easier than I thought"

**end chapter 1**

this is my halloween-ish story with elements of all sorts of action, romance, werewolf, and vampire stories I can't promise to get it finished by this halloween (seeing as how I temporarlily lost use of my internet) but I'm a try my hardest.

random fact: if this were live action there would be musical numbers lol


End file.
